Forum:Dominic Garnett
Category:Villains Processing Name: Dominic Garnett Codename: Diamond Age: 26 Gender: Male Team: Hellfire Club Powers: *Geokinesis *Gravitational Manipulation *Magentism Control *Able to turn mortals, animals, or regular living things to diamond (temporarily). Able to turn non-living things (permanently diamond) *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Endurance Personality: Dominic is smart, witty, and a very optomistic person. He tries to act very elegant, mature, and classy, though he was not born into a rich family. He prefers to analyze a situation before he attacks, and prefers to start out with defensie mentality before he goes on on the offense. He is not very-implusie, and is calm and tries to make the best desicions under pressure. He is very loyal to his cause and is very trustworthy to a selcted group of people History: Dominic was the son of a mutant and his mortal wife. His father was afraid of his powers and tried to aoid them as much as possible and hid them. One day his dad became overwhlemed with the continous supression of his power and when they got lose who ended killing himself and his wife, while Dominic was at school. Dominic was then taken to an orphanage, but greatly disliked it there, so he ran away and lied life on the streets. Though Dominic had no education he is what they callled a "street-smart" kid, and he was very much into money. At 12 he started his own small drug trade that eventually expanded oer the year. Dominics' entreapuernurship didn't start very well, but then his powers came in. Dominic would then scare his copetition using his powers until he was the only drug trader in the slums of Chicago. Dominic got sufficent money from his drug trade, but he wanted more. He thought about he could use his powers to make more money, and then he was finally able to think of an idea. Dominic completely left his drug trade in Chicago, and moved to the Rocky Mountains. Using his geokinesis skill he was able to locate diamond, gold, and other expensie minerals in the Rocky Mountain. After several months he camme out of the mountains and opned his own company Garnett Corp. Garnett Corp. started out as a very succesful jewlery company, and after a few years of postive economic growth he expanded his profit margin to a whole new plethora of projects. At only 23 years of age Dominic was able to crack the top 50 of Forbers Billonaries List, and then at 25 Dominic became the youngest man ever to make it in the top ten. His notable accompliments and large amounts of wealth attracted the Hellfire Club who inited him to join their ranks. A little OP there? Maybe eliminate Some of the powers, an the diamond thing is OP unless it is just temporarily. And was his trade in NYC or Chicago bc it is said to be there twice If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 21:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC)